


Love Longing Gone

by AntigueGinger



Series: Themed Angst Prompts [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Longing, Unrequited Love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Lili’s thoughts after she saves Yona in the Xing arc.2/13 Words left unsaid
Relationships: An Lili/Yona
Series: Themed Angst Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love Longing Gone

Lili watched Yona walk away with her group. Her stride was long, her shoulders set with determination, and even from her saddle Lili could see the firm set of her jaw.

Dread sunk amongst the flutters as the realization hit her.

She swallowed the words of admiration and let the rightful ruler walk away. She had a war to stop, a kingdom to stop. Who know when she would see her again but when she did maybe the feeling would be dead.

Or made Yona would. Either way Lili would support her best friend and any way she could.


End file.
